Story Time
by lunar kitsune terror
Summary: Kagome tells her kids a bedtime story about a young miko and a handsome taiyoukai falling in love. There may be some lemons, I haven't quite decided yet. This is my first posting so please give it a chance and let me know what you think. sesskag
1. Prologue

Prologue

Disclaimer: Sadly, I own nothing of Inuyasha except for a lovely Sesshy pillow. TT

A beautiful young woman with raven hair, sapphire eyes, and a sweet sounding voice sat on the edge of the bed where her two pups lay with drowsy eyes. The pups are fraternal twins, Mei and Kaoru. Mei has long silver hair, bright blue eyes, and magenta markings on her face, while Kaoru has long black hair, molten gold eyes, and royal blue markings running across his cheeks.

The beautiful young woman, their mother, Kagome tells them a story of a powerful, yet clumsy and untrained young miko and a strong and graceful, yet cold-hearted, Taiyoukai that fell in love and faced hardships before they could be together and truly be happy.

The story starts out when the beautiful young miko, Kagome, realizes that she has never truly loved the rash hanyou, Inuyasha, that she travels alongside in their search for the shards of the Shikon no Tama and the evil hanyou Naraku.


	2. Not Love But Infatuation

Chapter 1 Not Love But Infatuation

Disclaimer: Me no own.

Kagome sat and relaxed in the hot springs while talking with her friend Sango, the last of the taijiya village, when Sango brings up the topic of Inuyasha and his walking-dead lover Kikyo, which then led to a discussion about Kagome's feelings for Inuyasha.

"Hey Kagome, do you still love Inuyasha?"

_Sigh_… "Honestly Sango, I don't think I've ever really loved him; it was more an intense infatuation."

"What? When did you decide this?"

"Back when I was sitting in the field of flowers near where we took our rest. I was thinking about how it no longer hurts me when he runs off to see Kikyo, I'm just annoyed that he's too afraid to tell me where he's going."

"Wow, I'm glad that you can finally be happy and not pining after a hopeless wish."

"Uh… Thanks. I think….."

"Haha yeah, why don't we head back to camp so we can start cooking and eat?"

"Good idea."

Unknown to the two young women, the gorgeous Taiyoukai Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands and half-brother to Inuyasha, had overheard their conversation and was very interested in the young miko. He knew that the miko was very powerful, but still not trained properly in the ways of battle. This knowledge was all he needed in order to join with his brother's group to destroy that disgusting hanyou Naraku, and gain a strong and compassionate mate at the same time. Also, knowing that Kagome no longer desired his brother made him very happy, but no one could see it in his cold and stoic facial expression. At this point, Sesshoumaru leapt off to where he smelled his brother's annoying scent to confront the Inutachi and make his proposal known to the rag tag pack.

AN: I know this was short, but the chapters do get longer eventually. I promise.


	3. Sesshoumaru's OfferInutachi's Decision

AN: Sorry for not updating, I know I promised but my computer has been a pain when it comes to the internet so I have been unable to post anything. From now on I have no set updating dates due to the mass amount of school work and extracurricular in my life so please just be patient with me and my insanely hectic schedule.

Chapter 2 Sesshoumaru's Offer/Inutachi's Decision

The Inutachi were walking along a small path through ANOTHER forest, and Kagome was exhausted; they had just battled a large badger demon with four jewel shards that just wouldn't quit attacking her long enough for her to spot the locations of its jewel shards. The battle would have ended badly if Sesshoumaru had not shown up and used his Tokijin to literally slice the badger in half. Once she was sure that the demon was dead, Kagome ran to retrieve the Shikon shards that the badger had possessed. And that was when Inuyasha reacted violently to Sesshoumaru's presence.

"What the hell are you doing here you bastard?!" yelled Inuyasha.

"I have a proposition for you and your pack" said Sesshoumaru while glancing in Kagome's direction.

"I don't care! Just go the fuck away!"

"Inuyasha!" yelled Kagome, "we should at least hear him out, and he did just help us destroy that demon after all."

Sesshoumaru glanced at Kagome again with a slight look of thanks that most would still call indifferent, but Kagome and the violet-eyed black-haired houshi Miroku understood its meaning.

"Feh," muttered Inuyasha as he still held Tetsusaiga pointed towards Sesshoumaru and not letting his guard down.

"Please continue Sesshoumaru-sama" said Kagome politely.

"Indeed. I am willing to join my pack with yours for the purpose of finally defeating Naraku."

"No fucking way!" shouted Inuyasha, "we don't need your damn help."

"Inuyasha!" yelled Kagome, "we need all the help we can get in defeating Naraku. We've learned from past experiences that just Tetsusaiga won't beat Naraku, but maybe with the help of Tokijin or Tenseiga we can finally end our journey and move on with our lives!"

"She is right Inuyasha; this is not the time to allow our pride to get in the way of our mission." spoke Miroku wisely.

"Feh, whatever."

"We'd be grateful if you and your pack would join us in our quest Sesshoumaru-sama." said Miroku.

Sesshoumaru nodded his head towards the monk and said, "I will go and retrieve my pack and we'll meet you here tonight."

At this Inuyasha "feh'd" and jumped into the branches of hte tree nearest him. He knew that there was no way to get out of his brother joining up with them, but that didn't mean he had to like it.

Throughout this whole time Shippo had been sleeping, but he woke up when he felt Sesshoumaru's youki enter the clearing. Shippo was deeply afraid of the Western Taiyoukai that had magenta markings and a blue crescent moon on his forehead. He knew these were signs of great power, and he had no wish to get on the demon's bad side; so he ran and hid behind Kagome's leg for protection in hopes that Sesshoumaru would not notice him.

When he found out that Sesshoumaru and his pack would be joining his group, he was excited because he knew that Sesshoumaru travelled with a little girl named Rin that was a lot of fun to play with. These were Shippo's last thoughts as he dozed off again in Kagome's arms while she was sitting on the ground at the base of a tree and leaning her back against it for comfort and support.


	4. Sesshoumaru's Increased Desire

AN: Sorry this has taken so long, but my laptop is messed up and all of my files are on it

AN: Sorry this has taken so long, but my laptop is messed up and all of my files are on it. I've finally found the written copy so that I can continue with the story, forgive me for any aggravation. This is the last chapter that I have pre-written so bear with me please.

Chapter 3 Kagome's Motherhood/Sesshoumaru's Increased Desire

Kagome was sitting beneath a tree, her fingers running through Shippo's hair while he slept in her lap when Sesshoumaru walked through the trees and into the small clearing. He was leading a two-headed dragon with a harness, and on the dragon's back was a little girl with black hair in a side ponytail and she was wearing a checkered orange and white kimono, and bringing up the rear was a little green toad demon named Jaken carrying the staff of two heads.

At the sight of Kagome, Rin slid off of the dragon's back and launched herself at Kagome, screaming "Kagome!" and not seeing the little red-headed fox demon sleeping in her lap.

Kagome was able to catch Rin before she landed on Shippo, but she was over balanced and they toppled over to the side laughing with Shippo rolling out of Kagome's lap and waking up.

When Shippo saw Rin, he jumped up and down in excitement; there was finally somebody else to play with him and Kagome. He watched as Rin gave Kagome a big hug and told her how happy she was to see her, and Kagome returning her hug and sentiments.

Sesshoumaru watched as his ward attacked the young miko with her excited affections; it almost made him smile to see how much the two ningen cared for each other. He knew that Kagome would willingly accept Rin as her own pup and treat her as such, and he would have to do the same for her kit, Shippo.

Once Rin finally released Kagome, she ran over to Shippo and they started a game of tag.

While the children were playing, the five adults sat around in the clearing doing their usual chores. Kagome was starting the fire, Sango was getting out the cooking supplies, Miroku was retrieving firewood, and Sesshoumaru agreed to go hunting for game with Inuyasha. Jaken and Kirara were keeping an eye on the running children to make sure that they stayed safe and within the clearing.

Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha returned with a deer before night fall. They skinned the deer and cut free the meat so that Kagome and Sango could cook it over the fire. Once everyone had eaten their fill, Kagome and Sango took the dirty cooking supplies and Rin and Shippo to the nearby river to quickly clean them up. Rin and Shippo were falling asleep where they stood.

While at the river, Kagome and Sango were discussing their plan to start Kagome's combat training and how to inform the rest of the group, mainly Inuyasha.

"Do you think we could just start and let him find out on his own?" asked Sango.

"That would probably just piss him off, we should just tell him once the children go to sleep, I don't want them to hear the foul language that's inevitably going to spew from his mouth," said Kagome.

"That's a good idea. We should start heading back, the kids are about to fall asleep."

Kagome looked over at her drowsy kit and the sweet little girl and smiled, "Okay."

On the way back to camp Sango carried the now clean cooking supplies, and Kagome had Shippo on one hip and Rin on the other. Each child had his or her head on one of Kagome's shoulders. Both Shippo and Rin fell asleep during the walk back to camp.

When the group of four entered the campsite, Sesshoumaru noticed Kagome gently carrying the two sleeping children. They created the perfect image of a loving mother and her two content children; this just made Sesshoumaru desire Kagome even more.


	5. Kagome and Inuyasha's Talk

Chapter 4 Kagome and Inuyasha's Talk

A/N: I am so sorry I haven't updated in soooo long. I had lost my notebook with the story in it and then my laptop broke. And I've just now finally gotten the chance and ability to get back to writing this story, because I had also suffered from a serious bout of writer's block. Thanks for your patience and I hope you enjoy the new chapter. ^ ^

The children had been laid down in Kagome's sleeping bag to sleep and were quielty dreaming of candies and tag. Unfortunately, the adults were not quite as peaceful. After arriving at the camp, Kagome asked Inuyasha to join her on a walk to talk. Only Sango knew of Kagome's plans to tell Inuyasha that she no longer loved him as she would a mate and that he should still let go of Kikyou so that he could be free to find a true mate.

As they were walking, Kagome's nerves were wreaking havoc on her, she was constantly wringing her hands tugging lightly at the ends of her hair; and Inuyasha noticed.

"Kagome, what's got you so nervouse? Do you sense a jewel shard?" asked Inuyasha.

"Um, no, this isn't about the jewel shards Inuyasha. It's about us."

"Us? What about us? Are you worried that we're not all going to make it through the final battle?" asked a concerned Inuyasha.

"No, I'm not worried about that, I'm sure we're all going to pull through. I meant us, as in you and me."

"Uh... you and me?" and now he was confused, what about them?

"Yes, you and me. I just wanted to let you know about my feelings for you," said Kagome.

"Feh. I don't wanna hear all this feelings talk, I know you want to mate with me. I'm pretty sure that sums it up."

"Excuse me?!?! Who said I wanted to mate with you?"

"The hentai monk, he explained it all to me," answered the confident hanyou.

"Oh really?" Kagome asked irritatedly.

"Yup."

"Well I guess it's too bad that the stupid houshi was wrong. I don't want to mate with you, at least not anymore."

"What?!?" said a shocked Inuyasha.

"I've moved on Inuyasha, that's what I brought you out here to tell you. I'm tired of you constantly running off to see Kikyo whenever she calls."

"You know it's because I owe her!" interrupted Inuyasha quickly and loudly.

"No, Inuyasha, it's not because you owe her, which you really don't by the way. You're still in love with her, but you know what that's not what bothers me about it. I've realized that I was never really in love with you, I was just infatuated, it was just a school girl crush and nothing more."

"But, but you said, you said that the problem was that I still go off to see Kikyo."

"It is, at least in the sense that I hate how you feel as if you have to lie to me when you run off to see her. We're friends Inuyasha and it hurts that you'd rather lie to me than tell me the truth. I thought our friendship was stronger than that, I see you like a brother now."

"Really? That's it?"

"Yup."

"Feh. We're friends, and you are more like my little sister than a mate."

"You know, a little while ago that would've hurt me, but now I really like the sound of that," and Kagome smiled for the first time during their talk.

"Me too," replied Inuyasha. "Do you think we should start headin back to camp now?" asked Inuyasha

"Yeah let's go."

"Get on my back, we'll get there faster."

"Ok," and Kagome hopped onto Inuyasha's back and he held onto her legs and they went back to camp, jumping from branch to branch.

When they returned to the camp everyone was already asleep, except for Sesshoumaru of course. He was sitting on the ground with his back against a tree, he had been thinking of how Inuyasha would react to Kagome's declaration and was worried about Inuyasha trying to hurt the ningen miko in his pain of rejection. He never expected to see the two return on amicable terms. Sesshoumaru could feel the content happiness radiating off the two friends.

Once Kagome was able to slide off Inuyasha's back with no fear of her legs not being able to support her she instantly went to lay down with the children on her sleeping bag, the long walk and talk had wore her out mentally and emotionally. She said good night to Inuyasha, who was already up in his customary position in a tree, and Sesshoumaru. She looked at the taiyoukai for longer than the usual glance and fell asleep with his image being the last thing she sees before entering a blissful and oblivious sleep.

Both Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru watched Kagome fall asleep as they listened to her heart beat slow to a calm and steady rhythm. Inuyasha waited until Kagome had entered a deep sleep before he himself got comfortable on his tree branch and let himself lightly doze off, after he'd given Sesshoumaru a dark warning glare telling him not to try anything against his pack.

Sesshoumaru just ignored his younger brother's glare and continued to keep watch over the campsite while thinking of **his** Kagome, for she would be his mate and he knew their future together would be great.


End file.
